


Twists in Time

by DaniPotterLovesGod



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniPotterLovesGod/pseuds/DaniPotterLovesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna Hopper leads a relatively normal life. She's lived with her aunt and uncle Smith since her parents died. But one day, a strange woman shows up on her doorstep, claiming her whole life is a lie and turning her entire world on its head. Is this really true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is This?

Chapter One: What is This?

I stood in a room full of people. The room was a nice one with wood floors and neutral colored walls. On one side were some large windows. They didn't have blinds. There were no doors. No furniture. The people, in all honesty, looked really strange. They were all dressed in robes, and one woman had shocking purple hair.

What I really found strange, though, was that I recognized these people from descriptions in a book series. A series called Harry Potter. Why would I dream about them? Oh, stupid question. I was a really big fan of the series. But then, what about the people I didn't recognize? Like those two girls, one with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes, and the other with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. And then there was another girl, who had light brown hair and hazel eyes. For some reason, she looked oddly like Neville Longbottom.

My dreams were strange. That was the only way I could put it. It got even stranger when I heard a voice calling through my mind.

"Luna… Luna…"

The room and the people inside were fading. The voice was getting closer. Soon, it reached a shout.

I opened my eyes to the plain ceiling of my bedroom at home. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. What was with those dreams?

"Loony!"

The voice wrenched me from my thoughts. It was my cousin, Anita, shouting my name. She pounded on the door. I slid out of my bed and opened it so that the girl with dirty-blonde hair and pale blue eyes with a small hint of green behind the door pounded on air. She looked down at me.

"It's time for breakfast, Luna," Anita said in an irritated voice. It was seven, and she was always in a bad mood at seven in the morning. "Mom told me to come and get you."

"Okay," I said as I swept my some-what short and messy brown hair out of my equally as brown eyes.

I followed my cousin down the stairs of the house to the kitchen, where my aunt and uncle, Crystal and Tony, sat at the table. Nothing was on the table aside a vase of lilacs. I sighed and walked to the fridge. What am I going to cook? I asked myself. I opened the door. The things that stood out to me were the jug of milk, the carton of eggs, and the flour. Pancakes! I grabbed those ingredients from the fridge and set them on the counter. From the pantry, I grabbed the oil, salt, chocolate chips, and everything else that I needed.

Thirty minutes later, I set the plate of warm, chocolate chip pancakes on the table. Aunt Crystal had helped me by getting drinks for everyone and the silverware. I sat down and put two pancakes on my plate. After I prayed, I started eating.

I walked out of the house a couple of hours later and started down Webster Drive to my friend, Victoria's (or Tori, as she insisted everyone call her). As I went, I saw her step outside her house. She slammed the door behind her. I approached nervously. She had a murderous look on her face. What was going on here?

"Hey," I said as I approached her. Tori jumped.

"Oh, hey Luna." She still had a troubled look on her face. "So, let's go."

Every day during the summer, Tori and I would go into a little wooded area for what she called "adventures." What really happened is that we would avoid adventurous little kids, Tori would sit on a stump, and I would try to lift things with my mind.

Yes, I was telekinetic.

When I was seven, I found out that I could lift things with my mind, like someone from one of Anita's sci-fi shows. Uncle Tony never treated me the same since. After that, he ignored me, but he wasn't allowed to actually abuse me because he was a police officer. Ever since then, Anita would actually go out of her way to make fun of me, but she would never reveal my secret to anyone else.

Thank God.

I didn't think I could handle being the talk of Tupelo, Mississippi.

When we reached our clearing, I pulled my frizzy brown hair back in a ponytail and out of my brown eyes. I stared at the branch in front of me and pictured it lifting into the air. I felt a slight pressure on the left side of my forehead. The branch was surrounded by blue and purple sparks and was slowly lifted into the air.

The pressure started building up until it felt like daggers were stabbing me in the head. I let go. The branch fell. I bent over. I was so tired all of a sudden, almost as if I had run a marathon. The pain vanished.

"That was better," Tori said, "but can't you hold it a little bit longer?"

I rolled my eyes. "Next time, you try." I knew that she only wanted to help me, but sometimes she was annoying. I wondered if all friends were like that. I couldn't tell. I didn't have many friends. Tori was really my only true friend. Anita always spread lies about me. Even though she was a year older than me, she always found some way to make sure that no one was my friend.

"So, are you and your aunt gonna be able to see the new Harry Potter movie?" Tori asked me.

Excitement bubbled in me. The Half-Blood Prince was coming out in a few days! Aunt Crystal had promised to take Tori and myself to see it at the Tupelo mall soon after it was coming out. Uncle Tony and Anita didn't care for fantasy-type stuff. They were more into sci-fi.

"Definitely! Do your parents want to see it?"

Tori tensed a little. She never talked about her parents much. As a matter of fact, I had only met them once at an open house at school. Tori never invited me over to her house, either. I didn't even know their names.

"No, Mother and Father don't want to."

I knew that Tori never got along with her parents, even though she never said anything like that. I could tell by the way she talked about them – when she or other people did.

After another couple of hours, we finally called it quits. As we went our separate ways on Webster Drive, I noticed a woman on the sidewalk. She seemed to be an elderly woman, if her gray hair and lined face were any confirmation. She was wearing a knee-length calico skirt and a T-shirt. Why was she wearing clothes like that?

She also seemed to be lost. I walked up to her.

"Hey," I said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. I am looking for 1057 Webster Drive." She had a very thick Scottish accent. 1057 was my house. I assumed that she would want to speak to Aunt Crystal or Uncle Tony.

"I live there," I explained. I started on the short walk to my house. The woman walked next to me. "What brings you to Tupelo?"

"I am looking for someone." She said nothing more. That was certainly odd.

We finally reached my house. I opened the door and let the woman in first. Anita was sitting on the couch watching one of her sci-fi shows. It was called "Doctor…" something-or-other. The character was holding a sliver thing with a green light at the end. She looked up at the pair of us.

"Loony, who's this?"

I winced at my nickname. "Actually, I'm not sure."

"Dad!" Anita called. Uncle Tony and Aunt Crystal walked in, confusion evident in their eyes.

"Luna, who's this?" Uncle Tony asked.

"Minerva McGonagall," the woman answered. I raised an eyebrow. McGonagall? No way. This was definitely a prank. I wondered whom Anita had decided to enlist this time.

Aunt Crystal seemed to think so as well. "Anita, sweetie, we talked about this. No pranking your cousin. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Once, three years ago, Anita decided to prank me by saying that Hermione Granger had come to see me. In reality, it was Anita's math tutor, Kristen Finch, who looked like the actress that played Hermione Granger. Anita had filmed the moment when I opened the door to see "Hermione" there. I had been so excited, but then I was crushed when I discovered the truth. I had cried for hours.

"Mom, it wasn't me!" Anita protested. Obviously, she remembered it, too. And the punishment she had gotten for the prank: Three weeks without TV.

The imposter McGonagall stepped in. "I can assure you, this is not a joke or prank. I have come to take Miss Hopper to Hogwarts."

Okay… If I was going to Hogwarts (which I knew wasn't real), why didn't I get a letter? As a matter of fact, if this were real, wouldn't I go to an American school instead? And anyways, I knew that I couldn't be a witch if it were real. I never did anything weird! Well, asides from my telekinesis… I thought.

Anita snorted. "If you're really Minerva McGonagall, turn that lamp into a frog." She pointed to an ugly lamp in the corner. It was large and green with an old, yellow shade.

The imposter pulled a sliver of wood from a pocket inside her skirt. My heart thudded with anticipation. Was this a prank or not? Was I still dreaming? With a flick of her wrist, the lamp shrank and turned darker green. There stood a frog, mottled green and brown.

I stared at it. That's it, I decided. I'm dreaming. This is all a dream. I'm going to pinch myself, and I'm going to wake up.

I pinched my wrist.

Nothing happened.

No way.

No way!

I glanced at Aunt Crystal, who was staring at me. Slowly, I smiled. She walked up to me and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you, Luna." I hugged her back. This was definitely not a dream. This was real! I could feel her shaking. I didn't know if it was laughter or tears.

I was hoping for the former. I didn't like crying people.

Aunt Crystal pulled away. She smiled broadly, but there were tears in her eyes. This was joy. I laughed.

"It's real," I whispered.

Aunt Crystal and I walked up to my tiny bedroom and started packing. I packed up all of the non-pink clothes I could find; my shampoo, toothbrush, and toothpaste; and some books: The Harry Potter series, the Artemis Fowl series, my Percy Jackson books, and the Inheritance Cycle books.

Once I had everything packed, I levitated my stuff downstairs with my telekinesis. It was a little difficult, and that pain in my head was back, but Aunt Crystal helped a little. McGonagall lit a fire in our small fireplace once we were in the den.

She threw some powder in the fire, which immediately turned emerald green. "I assume you know what Floo powder is." I nodded. "We will be using the International System to travel to Hogwarts. I shall follow you with your luggage."

I nodded. My smile wouldn't disappear. I turned to Aunt Crystal and hugged her again. "I'll be sure to send you mail every chance I can." She nodded.

I turned to Anita and Uncle Tony. What could I say to them? Anita sighed. "Well, I guess this is good-bye. I might even miss you." I raised my brows. She would actually miss me?

Even Uncle Tony smiled a little. "Have a good year." That was it. That was actually nice for him. I returned his smile.

I stepped into the emerald fire. It felt like a hot breath on my bare skin. I waved at my family. "Hogwarts!" I cried.

It felt like I dropped. Soot rained down on me. I was spinning so much, I felt like I was going to be sick. I tucked in my elbows after something hit my right one. I closed my eyes. Maybe Floo travel wasn't the greatest. After what was felt like forever, it all slowed down. I finally slid out somewhere.

As I lay on my back, I opened my eyes. I was in a large, circular room, judging by the ceiling. I slowly got to my feet, trying not to get soot on the burgundy rug. There were several tables in this room, most of which were stacked high with papers. On one of them stood a stone basin. I couldn't see what was inside. Up four steps was a large, ornate desk. Behind it was a large, high-back chair. I glanced at the walls. Hundreds of portraits lined them. I could hear faint snoring coming from them.

Wait a second… snoring! One of the portrait's occupants shifted slightly.

Yes! I was really in Hogwarts! And hopefully, I wasn't dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have seen this story, no it hasn't been plagiarized. I'm also on Fanfiction.net under the same name and was looking for constructive criticism to improve my writing. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> God Bless!


	2. Danielle Potter

Professor McGonagall whirled into view with my suitcase and walked onto the carpet. She was much cleaner than I was. She pulled out her wand and flicked it. I saw the soot disappear from her, the suitcase, and me.

"Please sit, Miss Hopper," she told me. I seated myself on a stiff, wooden chair. The Headmistress sat on the other side of the desk. "Ginger newt?" she asked. She opened a tin on her desk. I took one of the cookies and ate it slowly. It tasted like gingerbread, one of my favorite things.

"Professor," I said, "I hope I don't sound rude, but why am I here? Aren't there other magical schools in America?"

McGonagall sighed. "There are two different schools there: The Salem Academy and the Colorado Springs Institute. As for why you are here, you have been enrolled here since your birth."

That didn't sound right. As far as I knew, my parents had never been to England, nor were they wizards. I felt like I would have remembered seeing something like magic at the age of five, before they died. When I voiced this, McGonagall nodded.

"I suspected something of the sort. Your parents were from England and were wizards. Your mother was Muggle-born and your father was a pure-blood. You had a brother as well, a twin brother. He died twelve years ago."

This wasn't making any sense. Twelve years? I wasn't eleven yet. I wouldn't turn eleven until the beginning of August.

The Headmistress continued. "The family you know is not your real family. You were adopted. Your father's name was James. Your mother's name, Lily. And your brother, Harry Potter."

My eyes widened. "How is that possible?" I asked. "I mean, I was born in 1998, the year Harry defeated Voldemort, right? Harry went to Hogwarts from 1991 through 1997, right?"

McGonagall's eyes filled with sorrow for a split moment, and then it was gone. It was almost like I imagined it. But I had a feeling I wouldn't like what would come next.

"You were born in 1980, July 31. Then, a year later, Lord Voldemort came to your house. He murdered your parents before turning his wand on your brother. He tried to kill Harry, but the curse rebounded and exploded. Harry had a lightning bolt scar. You have a crescent moon scar."

Something else still didn't make sense. "You talk about Harry in the past tense."

McGonagall seemed to steel herself. I really wasn't going to like what I heard.

"Harry Potter died in May of 1998. Voldemort had fired another Killing Curse at him. He couldn't move out of the way in time. For a few months, Voldemort had more power than ever. Ron and Hermione Weasley fled to France and attended Beauxbatons. They came back a year later and joined Neville Longbottom. Neville had the sword of Gryffindor and slayed Voldemort with it. He became the Chosen One." I noticed the sword gleaming in a case behind her.

I shook my head. "I can't believe it. Why would J.K. Rowling write something different?"

"She didn't want the world to despair. The ending she wrote was a hopeful one. She prayed that someone, even though this sounds ridiculous, would be able to go back to that time and change his fate."

"Luna Potter..." I whispered. Somehow, it didn't sound right.

"No," McGonagall said. "Your real name is Danielle Elizabeth Potter. Albus changed your name and put you under a Glamour Charm so you would be harder to find. And to answer another question, you were sent to the future to keep you safe from Death Eaters and Voldemort. Albus also knew that some events would end differently than they should." She pointed her wand at me. "Finite Incantato."

I felt no different. McGonagall conjured a mirror and handed it to me. When I looked into it, I gasped. My face was a little thinner. My now jet black hair fell to my shoulders and was a little less frizzy. It stuck out a little at the ends. My eyes were no longer brown. Instead, they were bright green. My freckles remained across my nose. On the left side of my forehead was a crescent moon-shaped scar. I reached up with my hand not holding the mirror and traced it. I could feel my heart pounding. The skin there felt rough and old. It was real. It was real! Everything was true!

But there was still one last mystery. "Why do I have telekinesis?"

The Headmistress pursed her lips. "I received a letter when you arrived. It never mentioned anything about that. I'm not sure even Albus knew. You may perhaps be able to inquire of it when you return."

I nodded, but paused a second. Did I hear that right? "Wait, did you say 'when'?"

"Yes. You must return to the past and return to where you belong. Another matter, which name would you rather be called?"

I thought about it for a minute. Which name? The name that I'd known for the last ten years or the name I was born with and people were bound to call me? Not that  
I didn't like "Luna", but I thought that "Danielle" had a nicer ring to it. "I'd like to be known as Danielle." It would take time to get used to being called that, but it would come with time.

"I assume you have a set of the Harry Potter books with you, Danielle." When I nodded, she continued. "Keep them with you. They will be very important so you make sure not to interfere with major events. The ones of today will alter, but your set will not. Here is a letter to the Albus of the past. This will explain what is going on."

She stood behind her desk and instructed me to do the same. We moved to a more open area of the office. "Be prepared. This spell may leave you nauseated and disoriented." She waved her wand and muttered several phrases.

The room seemed to darken. The ground beneath me glowed. Soon, I began to glow with a golden light. A fierce wind began to blow. The portraits on the walls threatened to fall. The papers on McGonagall's desk flew around the room. I began to feel sick to my stomach. My head began to pound. When was this going to end?

Suddenly, there was a flash of gold. Everything slowed down. The next thing I knew, I was in the same room, but it had one less portrait and several silver spinning contraptions. This must be the headmaster's office during Dumbledore's time!


End file.
